Let's Dance
by Kidea
Summary: YugiohHarry Potter crossover. CoAuthored with Wirlybird. Just a whole bunch of random songfics where the YuGiOh characaters are at Hogwarts. Enjoy Chapter one Shonenai
1. Study Dancing

Wirlybird: EVERYONE DO THE NUMA NUMA!

Kidea: dances happily nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma nu ma, iei.

Draco: This is so undignified! How can you!

Bakura: Easy…we dance! presses play and dances

Blaise and Malik: Kidea and Wirlybird don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Harry Potter or Dragostea Din Tei (Numa numa song)…sucks ass don't it.

Seto, Jounichi, Ryou, Pansy and Millicent: Let's dance! This is a Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter crossover fic!

Yami and Harry: No copyright infringements are intended, all recognizable material belongs to its various creators.

(A/N from Kidea – _Italics is the song/translations_

**Bold is Draco and/or Bakura singing**)

(A/N from Wirlybird – The 'Ma-ia-hii, Ma-ia-huu, Ma-ia-hoo, Ma-ia-haha' bits are just random sounds in the song, so they don't need a translation unless they're in some weird baby language…)

STUDY DANCING – NUMA NUMA STYLE!

"I am officially, here!" A blonde Egyptian wizard called as he entered his friends common room. He dumped a foot high stack of books on the desk in front of the miffed looking albino and the weary looking, icy eyed blonde. Both were in school unfirom…though their uniforms were slightly altered.He looked over at the couch for unconscious form of Blaise Zabini who was currently sprawled out lazily along the whole piece of furniture. He was so Ra damned hot.

"Do we have to Malik?" The albino Slytherin whined looking up at the happy Egyptian Ravenclaw.

"Sorry Bakura but you two have to. I don't. My marks are fine, yours are dropping like a tone of bricks." He said matter-o-factly, making the other blonde scowl.

"You wait till my father hears about this-" He snapped but was cut off by a soft British accent from over in the corner.

"Enough with 'farther' crap already. We really couldn't fu-!" The boy was cut off as his girlfriend, Pansy, whacked him upside the head.

"Watch it Ryou! He may be my ex but he's still my friend." And Ryou pouted at her before she grinned and kissed him, making Millicent, who was next to them, gag.

"Get a room." The dark haired girl moaned, pretending to puke. Ryou and Pansy giggled and Malik turned back to the task at hand…only to find Bakura flirting with Draco and Draco flirting right back.

"Guys! Please! Look, Draco, you over that side!" He said pointing to the opposite end of the room, "Bakura! You over this side!" He snapped and pointed to the other end. Draco pouted and Bakura glared, neither of the moving an inch. The tanned boy sighed and looked around for help. He saw Seto sitting by the fire scribbling furiously, trying to finish a three-foot parchment on the various uses of Angel Mist for Professor Snape. He continued to look and saw someone's foot hanging over the edge of the couch armrest.

"Seto, Blaise, can you help me please?" He whined and walked over and lent on the back of the couch and looked at Blaise, who twitched in annoyance. He was trying to sleep, because the thunderous snores of Crabbe and Goyle made it impossible to sleep anywhere near the dorm, because no silencing charm would shut those two up in their slumber.

"Why would I help you?" Seto grumbled not even looking up from his already three and a half foot long essay.

"Because if their marks are bad it reflects badly on your house, which, in turn, reflect badly on you." The blonde Ravenclaw said as if it was plain fact. Seto thought about it for a moment and then sighed.

"Damn I hate you're right. Fine I'll help you."

"Good, you take Bakura and put him over there." Malik ordered nodding towards one end of the common room. Seto growled slightly but walked over and slung Bakura over his should…much to the albino's disgust.

"You'll help too? Please Blaise?" The violet eyed blonde pleaded, turning back to the disgruntled teen laying draped over the couch, giving the olive skinned boy his best puppy eyes.

"Don't beg, it makes looks like you're on a high. I'll get Draco then."

"Touch me and fear my wrath!" Draco cried try to sound important but not really making the tone and sounding more like a prissy little girl. Blaise snorted holding back his laughter at the pathetic blonde. He picked Draco up bridal style and nearly fell back as the smaller boy lashed out with pathetic kick.

"Don't squirm. What are you? Three?" He growled, "Damn squirt." The dark hair youth muttered.

"What did you call me?" But Blaise didn't answer and dumped a huffy Draco on the opposite side of the room from Bakura. Malik was giving the albino a set of tasks to do and Bakura was just nodding grudgingly. The tanned boy walked over to Draco and smiled happily.

"You should work on charms and Transfiguration. They seem to be your weakest subjects," Draco just growled and nodded unhappily, "Good! Get to work!" Malik shouted, his voice going slightly off pitch. The shorter blonde (A/NfK-Draco) looked over at his white haired friend who was pulling out a small enchanted CD player. Bakura looked up at the silver eyed boy. Malik raised an eyebrow and went off the bathroom.

"I enchanted it to work by magic. So I can play muggle CDs here!" He said striking a triumphant pose, still sitting down, and grinning in a very Bakura way. He pushed the play button and a soft electronic tune came trickling into the Slytherin common room and the blonde youth twisted his chair around so he could lean his chest on the back.

_Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha_

Draco couldn't help but mime along to the high pitch melody. Bakura smirked and joined in too.

_Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha_

Seto's eye twitched at the disturbance in the peace. The electronic sounds were annoying as they got louder and dancier.

_Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha_

Draco nodded his head to the beat as the music picked up.

_Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha_

Bakura began to nod along too, he enjoyed this song.

**Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc,  
Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea.**

**((Hello on a cellphone, greetings, it's me, an outlaw,  
I ask you, my love, to accept happiness.))**

When the first verse began Bakura's voice filled Draco's ears and he watched the albino sing along with the baritone lyrics.

**Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso,  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,**

**Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.**

**((Hello, hello, it's me, Picasso,  
I sent you a beep cellphone signal, and I'm brave or strong,  
But you should know that I'm not asking for anything from you.))**

Bakura stopped as Draco sang when another, higher, voice replaced the baritone. On the second line Draco ran his fingers through hair seductively and raised his eyebrows twice when an electronic double beep made the music pause.

**Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.**

**((You want to leave but you don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want don't want to take me.))  
**

The beat changed to something you could really dance to and Bakura slide out of his chair, cocking his hip to the side and looking very sexy. Draco gulped, his eyes glued on the albino's figure.

**Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.**

**((Your face and the love from the linden trees,  
And I remember your eyes.))**

Bakura smirked at the affect he was having on the blonde. He slapped his hands on his thighs and spread his legs, heels together, and ran his hands down his inner thigh. Before snapping back up, his hands going to the back of his neck, before running down his chest, letting his hands find their way around his hips to his firm ass. Draco held back a moan and stood up, using the back of the chair for support in fear that his knees would give way. He stood with one foot on the ground and the other on the chair, his knee bent and his forearm resting on the chair back.

**Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
((You want to leave but you don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want don't want to take me.))**

Draco twirled seductively to the beat stopping after two rotations to stare deeply into Bakura's eyes from his place across the room.

**Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.  
((Your face and the love from the linden trees,  
And I remember your eyes.))**

The chorus continued and Draco mimicked the taller boy's actions by running his hands down his inner thigh and coming back up. Bakura groaned as the blonde began to toy with him as well.

Harry and Yami had been doing their prefect rounds. They had managed to find a blonde Hufflepuff by the name of Jounichi and he was forced to tag along with them until they could find a teacher. It was nearly midnight and they had agreed to return to Gryffindor Tower once they had checked the dungeons. As they neared the Slytherin Area drum beats began to echo in their ears.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" Harry wondered out loud and stared at the portrait entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"I have no Ra damned idea, Ri. But I think we should take a look. We are prefects after all. Wouldn't want to neglect our duties." Yami said, his red eyes gleaming with malicious intent.

Harry snorted, "Yeah, right. You just want blackmail material and gossip for tomorrow."

Yami paused and looked at his dark haired lover, "Yes…yes I do. Now let's go sweetheart, before they halt their evil doings."

"Oh yeah I'm sure music is the tool of Satan, but hey we ain't got nothing else to do." Harry said and walked over to the portrait.

"Can I come too?" Jounichi asked, looking much like a lost puppy.

"Not like we have anything else to do with you Jou-kun." Yami replied and Jou smiled at his friend.

**Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum,  
Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea.  
((I call you over the phone, to tell you what I feel right now,  
Hello, my love, it's me, your happiness.))**

The beat slowed again, the melody all but disappearing. The deep baritone voice sounding over the music, as it came to a crescendo at the end of the first line. Bakura had been staring back at the silver eyed youth but as the drums hit in again he began moving methodically towards the smaller boy. Seto had had enough. He gathered up his parchment, books and self inking quill and stormed out of the common room in a huff.

**Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso,  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.  
((Hello, hello, it's me again, Picasso,  
I sent you a beep cellphone signal and I'm brave or strong,**

**But you should know that I'm not asking for anything from you.))**

Draco bent forward slightly and wiggled his shoulders at Bakura who smirked evilly as he pushed his fringe out of his face and moonwalked over to Draco, swinging his hips to make the dorky move look incredibly sexy.

Seto smashed open the portrait, much to the paintings annoyance, and stormed out. Unfortunately Harry had been standing next to the door and was now currently smushed up between the bluestone wall and the portrait, who was screaming obscenities at Harry, the wall and Seto. Seto paused and looked at Harry's hand which was the only visible part of him….it was twitching violently.

"You should watch where you're standing four-eyes." He said coolly and began to walk off when he saw Jounichi looking at him with shiny eyes. He gave the blonde a nervous glace before he was glomped.

"Kaiba-kun! You've come to save me. I love you!" The brown eyed teen cried as he nuzzled the tall brunette's chest.

"Get the hell off me!" Seto snapped as he stumbled a little before pushing Jou off him.

"But I love you! Please don't leave me here!" Jou cried and latched onto Seto's arm.

"Oh come on Kaiba-san. Be a sport. Just take him back to the Hufflepuff Tower. Pretty please." Yami pleaded as he pulled the portrait away from the green eyed youth.

"Fine. Come on Mutt." The tallest boy grumbled and walked off with a very happy Jounichi in tow. As Harry began to close the portrait Yami grabbed it and held it open. They both stared in fascinated horror.

"Is it just me or is he the Slytherin equivalent of Hermione?" The emerald eyed boy asked as he and Yami watched Seto leave with Jounichi picking up the books the brunette had dropped.

**Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
((You want to leave but you don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want don't want to take me.))**

Bakura and Draco knocked their hips together and twirled around each other before smacking their hands on their hips and swinging in time to the beat and music.

"Oh my fucking God. What the hell is going on here?" Harry said slowly as his eyes moved with Draco's hips.

"Oo I think drugs are involved! Let's take them to McGonnagall! She'll eat them alive!" Yami grinned in a psychotically happy way.

**Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.  
((Your face and the love from the linden trees,  
And I remember your eyes.))**

The blonde and the albino turned to each other and repeated the move of running their hands down their thighs like they had in the first chorus. Blaise lifted his head and looked over, grunted in annoyance of the excessively loud music, and slumped again, apparently asleep. Malik came back and saw Blaise looking pissed off and sleepy. He smiled affectionately at the boy he loved, before picking him up and carrying him to the sixth year boy's dorm, where his bed was. He was so cute when he was sleepy. It was amazing when you were so entranced in someone else's presence that you could ignore everything going on around you.

Harry stopped Yami from going in and they continued to watch the sexy show.

"Since when could Draco dance?" Harry asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't know but they both look really sexy." Yami grinned as he pulled out a note book and began to jot down everything he saw, for the use of blackmail and gossip…and anything else he could think of when it suited him.

**Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
((You want to leave but you don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want don't want to take me.))**

Bakura placed his hands on Draco's hips and the smaller boy wrapped his arms around the albino's neck and they continued to sway their hips in time with the melody. Ryou, Pansy and Millie had their arms extended in front of them and all their fingers curled up but their index finger and thumb. They were twisting their wrists from side to side to the beat and they had the stupidest looks on their faces. Their eyes were closed and their mouth were open in huge happy smiles.

**Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.**

**((Your face and the love from the linden trees,  
And I remember your eyes.))**

The taller boy pulled Draco's hips into his own and began to grind against the younger boy. The blonde threw his head back and moaned loudly only to have Bakura latch onto his neck and beginning to nip and suck at the tender flesh.

All who were watching were drooling like blood thirsty animals.

**Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha**

**Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha**

Draco began singing along with the unintelligible language. And Bakura halted the blonde's words by kissing his lips in a bruising yet passionate kiss, as the CD play continued to blast out the electronica tune.

**Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha **

**Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha**

They pulled away for air and continued to sing as drums were initiated back into the melody.

Harry continued to watch and gasped when he felt Yami's arms wrap around his waist.

"Let's go back to the dorm, koi." Harry nodded in silent agreement and they disappeared down the dark dungeon corridor.

**Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
((You want to leave but you don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want don't want to take me.))**

Draco and Bakura let go of each other and pushed their backs together and shimmied towards the floor.

**Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.**

**((Your face and the love from the linden trees,  
And I remember your eyes.))**

They snapped back up and Bakura whipped around so the Draco's back was pressed to his chest.

**Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
((You want to leave but you don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want don't want to take me.))**

He ground his hips into the silver eyed teen basking in Draco's groans of pleasure.

**Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.**

**((Your face and the love from the linden trees,  
And I remember your eyes.))**

Draco let his head flop onto Bakura's shoulder and the albino let his head fall forwards in a dramatic ending to the song. They came up and looked around them.

"Didn't realise you had an audience did ya?" Millie laughed as Draco turned crimson and Bakura's eyes widened in shock.

"You dance sexy." Pansy laughed and Draco couldn't help but grab Bakura and burry his face in the taller boy's chest out of pure embarrassment.

"Why thank you." Bakura grinned sounding very proud of himself as he petted the blonde's hair affectionately. Draco looked up and Bakura smirked before kissing him hard on the lips, to much applause from Pansy, Ryou and Millie. He ran his tongue along the seam of the smaller boy's lips only to have them part willingly.

Malik walked in on this scene. His hair was tousled and he was slightly flushed, but looking pleased with himself. He stared in horror and annoyance.

"Fuck!" He shouted, scolding himself more than anything.

"Ok then, we will." Bakura laughed and dragged Draco up to the dorm.

Wirlybird: Wow. Nine pages.

Kidea: OH MY GOD! WE DID IT!

Draco: Oh my fucking God!

Bakura: You guys are fucking nuts.


	2. Station Singing

Kidea: Time for number two!

Wirlybird: Country music of doom!

Jonouchi: My turn to sing.

Seto and Yami: Kidea and Wirlybird don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Harry Potter or Barricades and Brickwalls. They belong to their respective owners and copyright holders.

Millie, Hermione, Pansy, and Serenity: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter crossover fic.

Harry and Draco: We have been told to tell you all the pairings that will feature in this stupid piece of carp.

Wirlybird: chucks keyboard at Harry and Draco Do it properly!

Harry and Draco: rubbing heads Jeez ok. The pairs featured in this fanfic are as follows. Whether they are from Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter will be mentioned after the pairing.

DracoxBakura Yami no Bakura HP/YGO

HarryxYami Yami no Yugi HP(derr)/YGO(derr again)

HermionexOtogi Duke Devlin HP/YGO

RonxSerenity HP/YGO

PansyxRyou Bakura Ryou Good Bakura HP/YGO

YugixMarik Yami no Malik YGO/YGO

SetoxJonouchi Joey Wheeler YGO/YGO

BlaisexMalik Marik Ishtar Good Marik HP/YGO

Ron and Yugi: And in the last chapter it will be ten years after this year of Hogwarts (They is in year 6) and the pairings have changed…well some of them.

SetoxJonouchi

YamixYugi

DracoxBakura

RyouxPansy

OtogixHermione

MarikxMillie Millicent from Slytherin

GinnyxOC They're making up some random guy

Kidea and Wirlybird: Let the story begin!

STATION SINGING

Beep beep beep 

Two brown eyes opened sleepily and gazed over at the screeching alarm clock with an annoyed glare. He growled darkly at the appliance and gave it a tremendous thwack to make it shut up. It gave a wheezy beep and then the numbers disappeared off the digital face. It died. That meant he needed a new one.

"Fuck." He groaned and pulled the covers off his torso to revel his lean chest. He shivered, it was going to be a cold autumn day in England.

"Damn. Bloody cold." He whispered as he slipped out of his futon and shuffled to the door in his boxers and socks, which he'd put on the night before to prevent cold morning feet meeting with cold morning floor. They'd already been introduced and they didn't get along. Not pleasant. When he reached the door he looked back at his alarm clock and smacked his head on the doorframe. He couldn't remember the time. He figured he'd read the time off the VCR in the lounge after his shower. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. He let the steamy hot liquid pound his shoulders and he sighed. After he was satisfied he was clean he turned off the water and pulled a towel around his waist and one around his shoulders. He shivered and sat down on the bathmat and began to dry his hair. He poked his head out of the bathroom door and wrapped the towels tighter around him and ran from the bathroom to his room, flicking on the heating as he went. He shut the door to his room and slid down to the floor, his back running down the door.

"Too cold. I don't wanna go to school." He mumbled and shivered as his blonde hair dripped cold water down his back.

'But if I go maybe he'll finally agree to go out with me…and I'll get to see him.' He thought optimistically, trying to make a bad day seem good…better. He fished in his haphazard draws to find some boxers. No such luck.

"I bet, with my luck, my boxers are out on the line." He groaned as he walked to the window and looked down into the small courtyard. There they were flapping in the hurricane force wind. He gave a moaning sob and pulled on a long sleeved shirt. He darted down stairs and opened the door. The wind blew in and the curtains fluttered like leaves in a tornado. He slunk outside, gabbed his boxers, and ran back inside. There was a slight war between him closing the door and the wind trying to get in but he won eventually. He pulled his boxers on under his towel and then began drying his hair again. He started to walk upstairs when he remembered the time was needed. He went back into the lounge and lent down by the VCR. He just managed to catch 8:00 before everything went dark, only to be lit by the pale grey light outside. It was a blackout.

"Fucking wind." He hissed into the dark and went back to his room. He searched his room till he found his jeans draped over his cupboard door, where he'd chucked them the night before. He pulled them on and pulled out his suitcase. He began chucking stuff in but stopped when he heard a quiet meow from inside his suitcase. Leaning down he pulled the clothing aside and saw his tiny Siamese kitten sitting in the suitcase looking miffed and cute.

"What ya doing in there Chii? You waiting to go to Hogwarts too? Well get out and I'll pack." He smiled and the kitten gave another meow before crawling out of the large suitcase. He smiled as he watched the kitten trot over to his pillow and curl up, almost as if she was waiting for him to get ready. He quickly stuffed the rest of his clothes in his bag and grabbed his watch which he'd unearthed from the mess that was his bedroom floor. He picked up his bag and Chii lept onto the suitcase and onto his shoulder. He grinned and gave the cat a quick scratch behind the ears before slipping out of his room and down the hall.

"Katsuya. Where do you think you're going?" He heard his fathers drunken voice growl from the kitchen.

"I'm gong to school Dad. I always go to school at the same time every year." Jonouchi said stopping and looking into the tiled room where his father was sitting at the counter with a bottle of whisky in his hand.

"Yeah well no being the fucking whore you usually are. Or you'll pay me the money you earn when ya get home." Jonouchi winced. He'd lost his virginity only two years ago and the guy he thought loved him wasn't there in the morning and he never saw him again. Now whenever Jou's dad was drunk he called him a slut and a whore…he was always drunk. Without another word Jonouchi grabbed his acoustic guitar from it's place by the door and walked out. He wished he never had to come back.

(A/N – Intermission! While Jonouchi is getting to Kings Cross we will have a slight intermission while he grabs breaky and takes an hour to hitchhike there )

"Thanks mate. I appreciate it." Jonouchi called as his last lift drove off. The wind was blowing as hard as ever and his blonde hair fluttered wildly around his face and into his eyes. He pushed a few strands behind his ear and pulled his black trench coat tighter around his cold body. He walked between people, excusing himself for pushing to get past. He looked up at the large clock and sighed. It was only 9:30 when he reached platforms nine and ten. He had managed to grab a trolley and had placed his suitcase and guitar on it. Chii was perched on his shoulder, watching all the people that they passed. Jonouchi reached the barrier and looked around to see who was watching him. The coast was clear so he darted through the barrier and came out at platform 9 ¾ . A pair of icy blue eyes watched the blonde disappear through the barrier and he smirked slightly, the sooty owl in the cage beside him gave a hoot.

(A/NfW – We're putting vending machines on platform 9 ¾ so deal with it! They take wizard money and have wizard snacks. So there!)

Jonouchi looked around at the completely deserted station. The train wasn't even there yet. He smiled and looked over at the large vending machine in the corner. There was a bench beside it.

'Perfect.' He thought and put his suitcase of the bench, using it as an extra step up so he could pull himself on top of the vending machine. It was cozy up there and he pulled his guitar up after him. Chii hopped up too and sat next to her master happily. Jou opened the casing around his guitar and pulled out some music sheets that he had already been scribbling on. Grabbing a pencil he placed his guitar flat on the top of the machine and began plucking at the strings.

In the shadows beside the vending machine a tall brunette with cold blue eyes stood listening to the broken tune that stopped and started and got altered above him. He stood very still, just leaning against the wall, his eyes closed and listening. Jonouchi mumble to himself as he scribbled down notes and made alterations to his song. It was 10:00 before Jonouchi was truly happy with the song. He picked up his guitar, resting it on his knee and looked down at the sheet music one more time before closing his eyes and letting his fingers play what sounded right.

Barricades and brickwalls  
Won't keep me from you  
You can tie me down on a railroad track  
You can let that freight train loose  
Iron bars and big old cars  
Won't run me out of town  
Well I'll be damned if your not my man  
Before the sun goes down

Those cold blue eyes widened at the beautiful sound such an annoying persons voice could make when he sang. He listened to a small instrumental and smiled, the music sounded like country rock. It was refreshing.

Well you can chain me down  
On the edge of town  
You can leave me there to die  
But the railroad track  
Will bring me back  
When the lonesome whistle cries

Jou's voice had that country accent and it suited the song perfectly.

Barricades and brickwalls  
Won't keep me from you  
You can tie me down on a railroad track  
You can let that freight train loose  
Iron bars and big old cars  
Won't run me out of town  
Well I'll be damned if your not my man  
Before the sun goes down

Another short instrumental, rock coming more into it but the song still held its country feel.

Well you can lock me out  
You can scream and shout  
You can try to change your name  
By the end of the day  
I'll take you away  
Like a force 10 hurricane

Jonouchi sang like he was the only one there, he most likely thought he was. The hurricane line was ironic due to the current weather outside, a small smile played across the brunette's face.

Barricades and brickwalls  
Won't keep me from you  
You can tie me down on a railroad track  
You can let that freight train loose  
Iron bars and big old cars  
Won't run me out of town  
Well I'll be damned if your not my man  
Before the sun goes down

Jonouchi let the music play out for a while longer before ending it calmly and smiling. He smiled and went through the song one more time before packing up. The brunette didn't move from the shadows as Jou folded up the music and placed it on the edge of the vending machine. He sat with Chii for a while and at 10:15 the train arrived but Jonouchi didn't move, so the icy blue eyed teen stayed too. It was 10:30 when people started arriving and when Jou saw Yugi, Yami, and Harry he climbed down, grabbed his bag and guitar, let Chii leap onto his shoulder and got on the train with them. The brunette looked up and saw Jonouchi's music still sitting on the vending machine. He reached up and grabbed it. At the top of the paper it was written in an untidy scrawl – _From me to the one I love so dear_. The teens blue eyes softened, he knew the song was for him and he knew that he needed to find Jonouchi. It was 10:57; the train was about to leave. He slid on the crimson carriage train and began searching the compartment. He was surprised to find Jonouchi all alone in his compartment. The blonde was trying desperately to make his suitcase fit in the overhead compartment. The brunette slid in and closed the door silently behind him. He reached up and pushed Jonouchi's bag into the compartment, making the smaller of the two jump.

"K…Kaiba! What are you doing here?" Jou stammered and back away from the brunette, only to fall onto the seat. Seto held out the folded paper.

"You left your music behind. You're a good singer you know." He said smirked slightly as Jonouchi went bright red and took the music notes.

"You mean you heard me?" He whimpered. Seto nodded and sat down next to the blonde.

"Like I said, you've got a beautiful voice." Jonouchi blushed crimson and Seto smiled.

"That's the first time I ever seen you smile Kaiba." The brown eyed boy said grinning back. Seto blushed slightly and Jou laughed. Jonouchi's hair was all over the place from fighting with his bag and guitar, Seto reached across and brushed it out of those amber eyes. Jou blushed darkly and Seto couldn't resist but kiss the smaller boy gently. Jonouchi nearly died in shock but gladly kissed the brunette back. He'd finally got his wish. Him and Seto…together. He hoped it would never end.

Kidea: That was an awful ending. I am so sorry.

Wirlybird: Whatever…took our time completing it. At least it is done


End file.
